There is an increasing volume of digital documentation, such as digital books, digital documents in corporations and the like. The increased volume demands user models that can effectively enable users to search and utilize the digital documentation. Current models involve searching of content, sequential browsing and random access browsing via the table of contents or word index type structures. These models provide a starting point for user access to the digital documents.
A typical digital documentation user model might allow a user to ask for content from one or more digital documents meeting specific criteria, such as a given word or phrase, and retrieve a list of items that match those criteria. The list may be sorted with respect to some measure of relevance of the results. The user is then left to examine the listed items and do additional searches for new words or phrases of interest.